His Own Sleep Remedy
by Psychic101
Summary: "Shut it Jules," he said kissing her lips. All he had needed to fall asleep was his own sleep remedy and that was her In his arms.


Short but sweet. What say you all?

* * *

><p>"Jules are you awake?" Shawn whispered to his girlfriend.<p>

"Mmm," Juliet moaned. Shawn sighed and turned his head to the celling, he just couldn't sleep. Juliet and he were fighting about something stupid as usual and it was affecting his sleeping pattern. He sighed and stood up; he walked into the living room and turned on the TV. When he found nothing good on, he turned his radio on and his favorite song was playing.

"Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting, Wishing wanting yours for the taking." Shawn sang along. Shawn heard shuffling and he watched Juliet walk into the living room. The room was dark and the stereo was on low.

"Why are you up Jules?" he asked yawing.

"For some reason I can't sleep without my stupid boyfriend." She grumbled moving to sit on the couch next to him.

"Oh… Sorry Jules I just couldn't sleep." Shawn apologized.

"Why not? What's on your mind?" Juliet yawned.

"I don't know, I just can't sleep." He sighed.

"C'mere." Juliet said. Shawn laid his head in Juliet's lap and she stroked his arm with her fingers.

"What's wrong baby?" Juliet asked forgetting that she was mad at him.

"I don't know I just… sleep won't come." Shawn spoke softly.

"You know you can tell me?" Juliet whispered and Shawn nodded slowly. Juliet ran her fingers through his hair. "Get up for second and take your shirt off," Juliet commanded, getting up off the couch and walking into the kitchen. Shawn frowned but obeyed he took off his shirt and put it on the chair next to the couch. Juliet came back five minutes later was a mug and a few candles.

"What are you doing Jules?" Shawn yawned again.

"Shh, just relax." she said setting the candles around the room and lighting them, she turned the stereo off and walked back to Shawn.

"Drink this," she said softly handing him the mug.

"What is it?" Shawn asked sniffing it.

"It's Chamomile tea." Juliet told him softly as he took a sip. "Turn the other way," Juliet said. Shawn nodded and shifted his body so his back was towards her. She sat on the couch and tugged on his shoulders gently, so he fell back slowly, his head returning to her lap. She took the empty mug from his hands and placed it on the table. She rubbed her hands together before starting to massage his arms.

"Wow baby, you are so tense." she said working on his upper arms.

"I don't know why," Shawn mumbled the tea starting to work. Juliet continued to massage his arms until he was almost fast asleep.

"Okay let's move back to the bedroom," Juliet whispered helping Shawn stand up and walk to the bedroom. As soon as they laid down in bed Shawn was out…

_PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH_

"Jules?" Shawn moaned Juliet opened her eyes and looked at the clock; he had only been asleep for two hours.

"What's the matter?" Juliet rolled on her other side so she could see him. His green eyes were dark and he had bags under them.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Since three," he said. Scratch that he'd only slept for a half hour.

"How long has this been happening?" she questioned still half asleep.

"Since last week," Shawn mumbled and Juliet's eyes widened. Last week Shawn had been kidnapped and had gone through a traumatic experience but no one but he knew what it had been. He had told everyone he was fine but … apparently not.

"Shawn, why haven't you said anything sooner?" Juliet asked fully awake now.

"I… I was scared." he whispered.

"Why were you scared?" she asked grabbing his hands.

"Because Jules they said… they said they'd hurt you. I can't sleep because if they try I have to be able to stop them." Shawn said.

"Shawn we got them, they are all in jail," Juliet said kissing his nose.

"I know Jules but… It's still scary. Every time I fall asleep you get hurt or die in some way, I can't do it anymore." he sighed, Juliet looked into his eyes and saw the fear in them. He was telling the truth.

"They won't hurt me. But right now they are seeing you like this hurts me. Do you want to hurt me?"

"Of course not Jules," he answered her quickly.

"Alright then, you need to relax and get some sleep." Juliet kissed his lips.

"Can I hold you?" he asked softly and she nodded scooting closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled his neck with her nose and he pulled her closer.

"I love you Shawn. And I'm not going anywhere not in real life, or in your dreams." Juliet whispered and Shawn nodded.

_PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH_

Juliet opened her eyes, the sunlight shining through the window. She was still wrapped in Shawn's arms. She looked at him closely and saw that he was fast asleep.

"See I told you Shawn." Juliet whispered kissing his cheek.

"Morning," Shawn mumbled opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Juliet said feeling guilty that she had woken him.

"It's all right," Shawn yawned.

"Did you sleep better?" she asked.

"Yeah just because of me holding you," Shawn said looking at her.

"Wow Shawn Spencer can be romantic," Juliet teased him.

"Shut it Jules," he said kissing her lips. All he had needed to fall asleep was his own sleep remedy and that was her in his arms.

* * *

><p>I needed some Shules<p> 


End file.
